Crash Goes My World: In The Beginning
by KilataraMutt
Summary: With Voldemort obtaining a new body, he no longer needs Peter. The exMaruader is instead sent to live with Snape. Thus beginning the trials that can only come with new roommates.


_**Pawsy:**_ Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heeeeh… okay, I sound like I'm on something… Well, if you ain't figured out yet, Harry Potter and all characters mentioned in the books belong to the creative mind of J.K. Rowling. Of course, I wouldn't mind owning Peter…_(sob)_ And naturally, there will be characters from my own mind…beware…

_**Peter:**_ Are you done?

_**Pawsy:**_ Supposedly…By the way, this takes place directly after 'The Goblet of Fire' and is a slight spoiler for a scene setup early in book 6: a warning for those who haven't started the book. Other than that, let the reading begin! R&R everyone!

**---------------**

Crash Goes My World

Saga: In The Beginning

Chapter 1: Moving In

**---------------**

There is a lonely figure out tonight. One of short stature and has the appearance of a once plump body that has dropped weight quickly. His hair was colorless, thin, and gone in one spot. Finish with his familiar watery eyes and pointed nose to top off his dirty look.

Peter Pettigrew shuffles onward to his destination in the cover of night. Nothing but the trees, stars, and moon's great glow to watch his journey. The glow of twilight creates a shimmer from Peter's silver right hand, which he quickly tries to cover with his robes.

He isn't looking forward to the new arrangements. He hasn't since he was given the orders straight from his master's lips. Of course it was only a matter of time. He should consider himself lucky. With the Dark Lord in possession of a new body, Peter became obsolete as a servant. Instead of disposing of him, Voldemort positions his faithful stooge at a most peculiar new home.

Careful to cross the rusty path of an abandoned railroad, the rat enters the maze work of abandoned stone roads and dilapidating brick houses. Looking around and reaching the furthest home, he realizes he's found his found his destination. After a moment's hesitation, he finally gathers the courage to gently rapt against the wooden door. He barely finishes three knocks when the door swings open. Peter stumbles back in shock from the sudden movement.

"You're late," the figure states. A dim light shines from inside the home, outlining the owner and darkening his front features. Narrowing his eyes to adjust to the limited light, Peter is able to pick out familiar traits. A tall thin man with sallow skin and dressed in deep black robes stands looming over the rat. His greasy, shoulder length black hair falls like curtains on either side of his face, shadowing part of it to the newcomer. His cold, black eyes fiercely glare at Peter in distaste.

"Damn it, Snape, you scared me…" Peter complains as he pulls himself off the stone walkway. Suddenly, he's snatched by the hem of his robes and forced to face Snape dangerously close in the eyes.

"You're late," he hisses again, only Peter has no courage to say anything this time. The potions master pulls the rodent over the threshold of the home and carelessly throws his guest inside so he can close the door. Peter stumbles and crashes onto the small table in the center of the book-cramped room.

"Ow…" Peter whimpers as he strains to sit up and move to a chair.

"If anyone had seen you…" Snape continues to scowl hatefully.

"I got lost! I wasn't given proper instructions to find your 'cozy'," Peter says the word distastefully as he inspects the tiny living area, "home. It's not like I was avoiding yo- " Before he finishes his sentence, Snape lunges towards the rat and lands above the chair. Peter squeaks and shrinks down in his seat.

"Listen!" Severus snaps. "I'm not pleased with the new arrangements, but given our circumstances and lack of choice, it would be best you remain silent. The Dark Lord truly has no more use for you but insists upon keeping you alive. So until you are given a purpose or change of location, you will live under my house and my rules! Understand?" Peter swallows hard.

"Yes…I understand…" Without a change of expression, Snape stands back up.

"Good." He whips out his wand. Peter squeaks again and curls up in the chair, afraid that he had already broke some invisible law. Snape growls slightly as he points the wand towards a bookcase and performs a silent spell. A loud bang sounds in the room, followed by the bookcase swinging open to reveal a secret room.

"That is your new room while you live under this roof," he says tastefully. Peter slowly unravels himself from the chair and shakily stands on the ground. Carefully, he crawls around his new landlord as he makes his way to the narrow stairway. He makes it to the bookcase and gingerly starts up the unknown stairs.

"Pettigrew," the sudden broken silence causes Peter to emit a small scream and jump nearly a foot in the air. Regaining his senses, he shakily turns to look over his shoulder at the smirking Snape.

"Grow a spine." With that, the bookcase closes, leaving a stunned Peter on the steps.

After a moment, a new sensation fills the rodent animagus: anger. A furious red flush covers his face as he considers a few new names for Snape in his head. Finally, he storms up the stairs to his new, and hopefully temporary, home. Opening another door, he walks into his designated room.

"It fits his home," Peter mutters as he surveys the area. The room is empty except for a bed, door to a closet, a small filled bookcase, and a wooden frame possibly indicating where a window might be. Everything a natural gray or old wood brown color, depending what you look at, and covered with a thin film of dust. The bed is an old frame, probably passed down through the ages, with a worn mattress and matching sheets. Peter strolls over to the bookshelf and starts inspecting the many titles.

"Potions, potions, the dark arts, potions, dark arts, dark arts, dark arts, dark arts… all the classes I failed naturally. It's good to know I'll have plenty of reading material to stimulate the mind!" he drolly states while rolling his eyes. He moves on to the closet to put up what few clothes he's brought along with him. He opens the door and is immediately greeting by the bat that was slumbering in there.

"YEEEEAAAAHHH!" he screeches as he runs from the fluttering mammal.

"Gotta get it out of here! Gotta get it out of here! Gotta get it out of here! Gotta get it out of here!" he screams frantically as he runs over to the window. He pulls the curtains apart to reveal nothing but a frame and the wall.

"Oh that's a good thing!" he screams in fury. Then the bat lands on his head.

**---------------**

Snape sits in one of the chairs, absorbed in a potions book and deciding on a new, difficult lesson plan for his students. The silence is so thick, even a fresh knife couldn't begin to cut it. This is exactly how he loves it. Divulging deeper into his studies, he never hears the footsteps coming closer.

Ka-rack! The noise causes Snape to jump and stare at the wall directly behind him. A repetitive scratching noise grates at a familiar bookcase.

"Pettiigreeew…" he growls lowly and glides over to the wall. With every step closer, the scratching diminishes until it stops all together.

"Rodent! What are you doing!" Snape screams at the wall. After a moment's silence, he can hear the sound of footsteps trying to crawl back up the stairs.

"Peter Pettigrew!" he snarls and pulls out his wand, deciding to get to the bottom of this matter. With a crack, the door swings open. Unfortunately, this is the exact moment Peter has decided to charge the door in an attempt to open it. The two collide and fall back, knocking over the previously occupied chair in the process.

"Pettigrew!" Snape manages to choke out while trying to force the rodent off of him. "What in hell is wrong with you!" Before Peter can attempt to explain, a small screech is heard above them. Instead, he pounces onto the potions master with a scream and points up at the ceiling.

"Bat! Bat! It's a **BAT**!" Snape growls, mentally wishing he had one at the moment. Preferably one that was wooden or metal and would be used to break over Peter's thick head. Gritting his jaw in fierce irritation, he finally manages to pull out his wand and use it to open a window. The small bat takes the chance to leave and swiftly flies out the given exit. Once gone, Peter calms down significantly.

"Well…uh…good job…" he says meekly. Silently, Snape closes the window again with his wand and looks down at his guest.

"Get…off…" he quietly snarls. Peter looks down, and realizing he's still clutching onto the taller wizard, yelps and jumps back.

"S-sorry…" he laughs nervously.

"Peter…" the rat is caught off guard by the calm use of his first name.

"Y-yes Severus?" he says quietly back. Snape slowly rises to his feet and dusts off his robes. He notions for Peter to do the same, which the rodent does as told.

"Peter," he says again, "I took you in on our Dark Lord's orders, an act I'm not going to disobey by kicking you out…understand?" Peter swallows hard and nods, still tense but beginning to relax slightly.

"Gooood…" Snape says as he places a hand on Peter's shoulder. A strange smile appears on Severus's face; a bizarre mix between a false smile and dementia.

"Then again…" his grip tightens a bit causing Peter to yelp, "With the recent events…" The rat looks up into Snape's sharpblack eyes. The smile gone and a strange fury etched over his entire face.

"I don't think the Dark Lord would mind if I tore you apart, limb from limb, and left your rotting carcass for the dogs!" Snape screams, wand drawn, and lunges at the now terrified Peter. Without a second to spare, he scrambles to the stairs and bolts for the safety of his new room. He leaps into the area and slams the door, just as Snape collides into it. Upon hearing the sound of a body hitting the door, Peter quickly shrinks away.

"Oooh crap…" he mutters, dreading what could possibly happen. Preparing for the worst, he curls up near the door. Strangely, nothing happens. No death threats, curses, or forced entryways. He opens the door slowly and peers over the edge, only to see nothing but the wall. Cautiously, he opens the door and walks down the steps. Nothing.

"Snape? Snape, are you…here?" He places a hand on the wall behind bookcase. "Snape…are you mad?" He starts to push the doorway open when…nothing happens. The entrance doesn't budge or move.

"Snape? Snape, what did you do?"

"Goodnight rodent," Snape mutters as he stalks to his own room.

"Snape? Snape! I'm locked in!"

"Of course you are. I won't be seeing you until morning, courtesy of a locking charm…" With that, he disappears into his own room, the door slamming behind him.

"Snape! I'm sorry! C'mon, are you really going to leave me here? For how long? Snape? Snape? Snaaaaaaappeeeee….!"

**---------------**

_**Pawsy:**_ Wheeeeeeee! I finished, I'll post this in the morning 'cause it's early (really early!), and I apparently think sleep is worthless! _(collapses on ground)_

**_Peter:_** _(groans)_ Does that mean I have to do description for the next episode?

**_Lockhart:_** I'll do it!

_**Peter:**_ Wait! Where did you come from! How did you get here! Why are you acting normal!

_**Lockhart:**_ Next time on 'Crash Goes My World!' The beginning saga continues as we see Peter adjust to his new tied down life in Snape's home.

_**Pawsy:**_ _(on floor)_ Heh, heh… 'tied down'… _(Both Peter and Lockhart stare)_

Peter: Good lord, go to sleep already!


End file.
